


Home Sweet Home

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Series: Travels with Spike and Dru [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Historical, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spike is introduced in <i>School Hard</i>, it's clear he's been in Sunnydale before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Route 66 was a hoot. All those intrepid travelers, far from home and all, filled with the spirit of adventure. No sense of limitations. No sense, period.

Motor lodges. Drive-in movies. Car hops. Christ! Car hops were the living end. God bless America.

He mowed down the “Welcome” sign and followed his nose to the soda shop downtown. Darla held court in a booth, wearing a poodle skirt, surrounded by jocks.

She waved them off when she saw him, “William. Thank you for coming.”

“Don’t know why you think I’ll have any better luck than you, springing ol’ Bat Face.”


End file.
